When Forever Ends
by Lioma Darksong
Summary: *Sequel to Giving Up Forever* People make mistakes. But sometimes there is only one way for them to forgive themselves. There are Anakin's last thoughts as he makes his final mistake and gives up forever.


When Forever Ends

    How could so many mistakes have been made in such a short amount of time? How could he have killed? How could he have betrayed? How could he just give everything up? How?     So many questions ran through his head as he paced above the hot molten rock. The heat from the lava was creating beats of sweat on his face, but Anakin didn't care. He was here for one reason and one reason only. To give up forever.     He had left a letter to Padmé putting it that way. He knew it was the nicest way to say what he was about to do and that Padmé would probably not heed to his advice. But he hoped she would, his mistake shouldn't affect her or destroy her.     He wiped the sweat off his face with his sleeve as he looked over the edge of the bridge that crossed over the volcano. He had chosen this place, this empty and desolate planet, as the planet where his last breath would be taken. No one would notice him jumping in; no one would even see him here. And for that he was content.     It wasn't everyday that a disgraced Jedi committed suicide, so no one telling of his choice would be perfect. If he just disappeared of the face of the planet forever he would be pleased. He had done the unthinkable for a Jedi and now he would pay the consequences, without anyone else knowing of his fault.     Having no one else know was the way that he wanted it to go. That way Obi-wan and Padmé would not be disgraced by what he had done. They didn't deserve anything like that. They had always been loyal and loving towards him, always taking care of him when he needed care. But now he had failed everyone and there was no way out of it.     Well, there was one way. Anakin looked down over the barrier separating himself from the end to his failures. To the end of his disappointments. To the end of his being everything he shouldn't have become. He hated himself, he hated his life, he hated that he gave himself only one option.     The heat of the roaring lava below him started to warp his mind as he looked down with an almost sadistic glee. It would all be over in a matter of moments. All he had to do was climb over the barrier and all of this pain inside of him would be gone forever. Every pain he felt, every mistake he made, every touch of darkness on his soul would be gone with only one moment of searing pain.     But what about the other things in his life? His face twisted to an almost saddened expression as the heat of the lava burned tears of sweat onto his face. All of the love in his life, the promise to his mother, the caring, the victories, the child Padmé would soon bear. What about those things, were they not worth living for?     The darkness soon returned to his cold, sweaty eyes as the lava reflected in them. But what about what he had done to those Jedi? Those that were once his friends and mentors now lie dead upon a barren planet. And why had he done that? Because they insulted politicians, the corrupt people that were their true masters. He knew that they were twisted and could no longer rule the Republic, but what of Padmé. She was not corrupt, if anything she was pure… an angel amongst devils. And for this, he killed them all. The whole group of them were slaughtered by the blue blade of his saber, none of them to ever breathe again, to laugh, to cry.     He deserved the same as them. A single tear found its way down Anakin's sweating face, barely noticeable from the beads of sweat covering his face. He deserved to die for his actions, no matter what he had to live for. This was his only way out, even if it was illogical and insane. He had to do it. For Padmé. For Obi-wan. For his mother.     And so he jumped. He used the Force to get a slight height off the ground, the last time he would use it. He started to free fall for what felt like ages on end as his eyes clouded with tears. His body fell towards the molten rock below him, the heat almost unbearable. His mouth seemed to silently say the words, 'I'm sorry' but to who would go unknown as his body hit the searing lava. One final breath of poisonous fumes entered his nostrils as his body was consumed by heat and flame.     For all those times he said he would love Padmé forever. For all those times he said he would protect his mother forever. For all those times he told Obi-wan he would never give up trying his hardest forever. All of those forevers had finally come to an end. 

***

    The low hum of the lights in the bacta tank seemed to be what awoke him from his forever slumber. He looked around with glassy eyes as he breathed in clear, pure air. He tried to move a limb but it seemed as if nothing was there. He would have looked down, but his eyes were a fixated on the figure before him.     The darkness looked him in the eyes. The dark mask he immediately knew would be his own. Once what was left of his body was properly healed he would be the one wearing that dark mask.     All that he had known that was good has suddenly vanished. All of his forevers were gone. He only knew darkness and the pain of his master. Everything he had loved was gone. Everything he cared for was gone. Everything he promised was gone. For him, forever had ended. 

The End

A/N: Well what do you think? I'm still toying with making a sequel to this story, so if I get enough reviews I believe I'll write that one. ^_^ Thanks for reading my story. 


End file.
